


Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Surprise

Title: Surprise  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Written in response to a requested pairing/prompt: _Surprise me on the pairing, and one of them has lost something, and the other knows something about it._  
Word Count: 270  
Genre: Erotica, romance.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written as a gift for [](http://shouldknobetter.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shouldknobetter**](http://shouldknobetter.insanejournal.com/), who had a birthday and some other life-defining events this week. *hugs* I hope you like my OT3, dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Surprise

~

Harry waited until both Severus’ and Draco’s breathing evened out before moving. When neither of his lovers stirred, Harry hummed softly and shifted, first peering closely at Draco’s left arm, then at Severus’.

It was all he could do to not gasp. It was as he’d suspected: their Dark Marks had faded to the point where one had to really look to see the outlines.

Harry sat back, contemplative. He’d thought he’d noticed something different as they had made love earlier, but it was hard to concentrate on small details when confronted with a flurry of limbs and the distraction provided by expertly wielded tongues and fingers and cocks.

_Should I tell them?_

They were all new at this... relationship, if that’s what it was, but Harry thought the disappearance of their Dark Marks would be added incentive for them to continue the association, not that any of them seemed to be contemplating dissolving their union...

“Good grief, are you ready to go _again_?” Severus murmured. “You brats are going to be the death of me.”

Harry grinned, shifting so that his renewed erection brushed Severus’ hip. “You keep saying that, yet you’re generally ready, too.”

“A Potions master is prepared for all eventualities.”

“As you have proven over and over again,” Draco said, rolling over to look at them.

“Well, since we’re all awake...” Harry said suggestively.

Draco simply reached for him, and as Harry settled on top of him, thrilling to Severus’ touches to his back and side and arse, he decided the loss of their Dark Marks was something he’d let Draco and Severus notice for themselves.

~


End file.
